Alex Lifeson equipment
Alex Lifeson's equipment in the chronological order he acquired them. Equipment with a unknown date is on the bottom. Early Years Guitars *Kent Acoustic *Canora *1968 Gibson ES-335, Tobacco Sunburst *1963 Fender Stratocaster, Sunburst (Sold) Amplifiers *Kent *Marshall (#1) Rush Guitars *Gibson ES-335, Tobacco Sunburst *A rented Rickenbacker 12-string acoustic Amplifiers *Marshall 50 watt with a 4x12 cabinet Effects Echoplex Maestro Phase Shifter PS-1a (on Before And After, Here Again, and In The Mood) Rush Tour Guitars *1968 Gibson ES-335, Tobacco Sunburst *A rented Rickenbacker 12-string acoustic Amplifiers *Marshall (#2) Fly by Night Guitars *Gibson ES-335, Tobacco Sunburst *Gibson Les Paul Standard (including the slide part on "Making Memories" with an old metal lipstick container) *A borrowed Martin acoustic for "Making Memories" *A rented Rickenbacker 12-string acoustic for "In the End" *Gibson ES-335, Walnut Amplifiers *Fender Super Reverb *Marshall 50 Watt w/Single 4x12 cabinet Effects *Cry Baby Wah-Wah *Maestro Echoplex *Maestro Phase Shifter PS-1a (on Anthem, ByTor and The Snow Dog, and In The End) *Morley Volume Pedal Caress of Steel Guitars *Gibson ES-335, Tobacco Sunburst *Fender Stratocaster (for Lakeside Park) *Fender 10 String Pedal Steel (for transition part of The Necromancer) *A borrowed classical guitar (for Panacea) *An Unknown brand 12 string electric guitar (for the last part of The Necromancer) Amplifiers *Same As Fly By Night Effects *Cry Baby Wah-Wah (on The Necromancer) *Maestro Echoplex *Maestro Phase Shifter PS-1a (on Lakeside Park, The Necromancer, and No One At The Bridge) *Flanger for "The Fountain" (probably done by "actual" tape flanging as the Electric Mistress was not yet available) 2112 Guitars *Gibson ES-355 *Gibson Les Paul Standard, Heritage Cherry Sunburst (for some lead parts) *Gibson Dove Acoustic *Gibson B-45 12-string Acoustic Amps *Fender Twin Reverb *Fender Super Reverb Effects *Cry Baby Wah-Wah *Maestro Echoplex *Maestro Phase Shifter PS-1a (on Overture, Discovery, Presentation, Oracle: The Dream, Soliloquy, and Something For Nothing) 2112 Tour (All the World's a Stage) Guitars *1975 Gibson Tobacco Les Paul w/ Pyramid Pickups *Gibson ES-335, Tobacco Sunburst *Gibson EDS-1175, Cherry Damaged Amplifier *Marshall *Fender Super Reverb 4X10" Effects *Cry Baby Wah-Wah *Maestro Echoplex *Fuzz Face distortion *Maestro Phase Shifter PS-1a *Leslie rotating speaker (used on Soliloquy) A Farewell to Kings Guitars *Gibson ES-355, White *Gibson EDS-1275 Doubleneck, White (w/12 string neck pickuo coil tap switch) *Gibson J-55 Jumbo Acoustic *1971 Ramirez Classical *1977 Epiphone C-40 Classical *19781977 Hentor Sportscaster (Fender Stratocaster), BlackFender Stratocaster, Black *Pyramid Solid Body Custom Amplifiers *H/H Heads into Marshall 4x12 cabinets *Marshall 100-watt Super Lead Effects *Boss CE-1 Chorus Ensemble *Cry Baby Wah-Wah (Cinderella Man, Cygnus X-1) *Maestro Echoplex *Morley Volume Pedal A Farewell to Kings Tour Guitars *1978 Gibson ES-345, Black *Gibson ES-335 *Gibson ES-355 *Les Paul Standard *Gibson EDS-1275, White *Gibson EDS-1175, Cherry *Custom Pyramid *Gibson Dove 6 string acoustic *Gibson J-55 6 string acoustic *Gibson B-45 12 string acoustic *Epiphone C-40 Classical *Epiphone BG-50 mandolin (not sure what this was used for?) Amplifiers *Marshall (#3) *Fender Twin Reverb Effects *Boss CE-1 Chorus Ensemble *Cry Baby Wah-Wah *Electro-Harmonics Electric Mistress Flanger *2 Maestro Echoplexes *Morley Volume Pedal Hemispheres Guitars *Roland GR-500 Guitar Synthesizer *Zetaphon Guitar Synthesizer (not actually used on record) *Gibson ES-355, Vintage White *Gibson ES-335, Tobacco Sunburst Amplifiers *Hiwatt *Fender Twin Reverb Effects *Boss CE-1 Chorus Ensemble *Maestro Echoplex *Electro-Harmonics Electric Mistress Flanger Other Instruments *Moog Taurus Bass Pedals Hemispheres Tour Guitars *Gibson ES-335, Tobacco Sunburst *Gibson ES-355, Vintage White *Gibson Les Paul Standard *Gibson Custom Double-NeckW *Custom built Pyramid *Hentor Sportscaster, White *Hentor Porkflapsocaster, Black *Roland GR-500 Guitar Synthesizer *Gibson Dove 6 string acoustic *Gibson J-55 6 string acoustic *Gibson B45-12 string acoustic *Gibson C-40 classical *Ramirez classical *Gibson ES-345, Tobacco Sunburst *Gibson ES-345, Ebony Amplifiers *3 Hiwatt 100s spread over four 4x12 Hiwatt cabinets and one Leslie cabinet *One spare amplifier and two spare cabinets *Fender J.B.L.Twin Reverb used for primary p.a. miking Effects & Electronics *Boss CE-1 Chorus Ensemble *Electro-Harmonix Electric Mistress Flanger *Leslie Rotating Speaker *3 Roland RE-301 Space Echo *Maestro Parametric Filter *Morley Volume Pedal *Ashley Preamplifier Equipment *Omega Guitar Stand Permanent Waves Guitars *Gibson ES-355, Vintage White *Pyramid Solid Body Custom *Fender Stratocaster, Black (Hentor Porkflapsocaster) *Gibson Dove 6 string acoustic (Nashville tuning) *Gibson J-55 6 string acoustic (standard tuning) *Gibson Howard Roberts, Cherry Sunburst *Zetaphon Guitar Synthesizer (not actually used on record) Amplifiers *Hiwatt *Mesa-Boogie Mark 1 (lead on Jacob's Ladder) *Bassman Effects *Boss CE-1 Chorus Ensemble *Electro-Harmonix Electric Mistress Flanger *Loft Analog Delay *Roland RE-301 Space Echo *Maestro Parametric Filter Strings *Augustine *Martin *Dean Markley Picks *Kay White Nylon Moving Pictures Guitars *Fender Stratocaster equipped with Gibson PAF in bridge, Red used on The Camera Eye *Fender Stratocaster equipped with Gibson PAF in bridge, White Used on Vital Signs *Fender Stratocaster equipped with Gibson PAF in bridge, Black used on Limelight *Howard Roberts Fusion Used for some parts on Tom Sawyer *Gibson ES-355, Vintage White Used on Witch Hunt and Tom Sawyer *Landola Doubleneck Acoustic Guitar *Pyramid Solid Body Custom Amplifiers *Hiwatt DR-503 *Marshall Club & Country Combos *Dean Markley Effects & Electronics *Advanced Audio Digital Delay *Roland Digital Delay *MXR Distortion Pedal *MXR Microamp Preamplifier *LOFT Chorus *LOFT Delay Moving Pictures Tour (Exit Stage Left) Guitars *Ovation Adamas Classical *Ovation Adamas Acoustic/Electric *Fender Stratocaster with Gibson PAF in bridge, White *Howard Roberts Fusion, Tobacco Sunburst *Gibson ES-355 *Gibson EDS-1275, White *Fender Stratocaster with Gibson PAF in bridge, Black Amps *2 Marshall Club & Country 50W Combos *2 Hiwatt DR-503s with 1 Hiwatt 4x12 Speaker Cabinet each Effects *Boss CE-1 Chorus Ensemble *Electro-Harmonix Electric Mistress Flanger *Roland Tape Echo *Wah Pedal *Morley volume pedal Signals Guitars Fender Stratocaster, Vintage White (Hentor Sportscaster) Fender Stratocaster, Black (Hentor Porkflapsocaster) Fender Telecaster, Blonde Effects & Electronics *Deltalab Harmonizer *Yamaha E1010 Delay *Mutron Octave Divider Signals Tour Guitars *1959 Fender Telecaster Reissue, Blonde *Hentor Sportscaster, White *Hentor Porkflapsocaster, Black *Gibson ES-355, White *Gibson EDS-1275, White *Gibson Howard Roberts Fusion Grace Under Pressure Two Fender Stratocasters he already owned were customized and given new Hentor headstock logos. The white strat was changed to Hentor Sportscaster and the black strat was changed to Hentor Porkflapsocaster. The name of the black guitar has forever been debated but it was confirmed by the Canadian Museum of Civilization who received this guitar and other equipment as a donation from the band. Guitars Hentor Sportscaster, White Hentor Porkflapsocaster, Black Hentor Sportscaster, Red Power Windows Guitars Hentor Sportscaster, White Hentor Porkflapsocaster, Black Hentor Sportscaster, Red Signature Aurora, White Signature Aurora, Black Signature Aurora, Dark Vermillion Amplifiers *Gallien Krueger 250 ML *Dean Markley CD-120 *Marshall JCM 800 (2) *Dean Markley CD-212 *TSR Rockman *Marshall 2x12 Combo Effects & Electronics *Roland Reverb *Loft 450 Digital Delay *Ibanez HD-1000 Harmonizer *Boss Super Distortion Pedal *Boss Octaver *Delta Lab ADM-2048 Digital Delay *TC Electronics TC-2290 Effects Unit (2) *TC Electronics 1210 Spatial Expander *Roland DEP-5 Multi Effects Processor Power Windows Tour Guitars *Signature Aurora, White *Signature Aurora, Black *Signature Aurora Dark Vermillion Amplifiers *Marshall 4140 Microphones *Sennheiser MD 421 *Beyer M 201 Other Instruments ''' *Korg MPK-130 MIDI Pedals '''Effects & Electronics *Nady VHF 700 Wireless Transmitter *Roland SDE-3000 Digital Delay *Roland SRV-2000 Digital Reverb *Roland SDD-3000 Digital Delay *Roland Dimension D Spatial Expander *Yamaha QX-1 Sequencer *Emulator II Hold Your Fire Tour Tour Setup Guitars *Signature Aurora, Dark Vermillion *Signature Aurora, Midnight Blue Metallic Keyboards *Yamaha KX76 Amplifiers *Gallien Krueger 2000 CPL *Mesa Boogie Strategy 400 *Gallien Krueger cabinets Microphones *Shure SM-57 *Sennhheiser MD 421 Effects & Electronics *TC Electronic 2290 *Yamaha SPX-90 *Roland DEP-5 *TC Electronic 1210 *Rane mixer *Roland Dimension D Presto Amplifiers *Carvin *Roland Presto Tour Guitars *Paul Reed Smith CE3, Tobacco Black Sunburst *Paul Reed Smith Custom 24, Gray Black Effects & Electronics *Bradshaw Pedal Board Roll the Bones Guitars *Paul Reed Smith, Blue *Paul Reed Smith SC, Black Cherry *Washburn Acoustic Roll the Bones Tour Effects & Electronics *Mesa-Boogie Series 400 II Power Amplifier *Roland DEP-5 Reverb *Digitech IPS-33 Pitch Shifter Counterparts Guitars * 1972 Les Paul Standard Amplifiers *Peavey 5150 *Marshall JCM800 (100w) *Roland Jazz Chorus-120 Counterparts Tour Amplifiers *Marshall 6300 Effects & Electronics *TC Electronics 2290 Delay *Roland SDE 3000 Effects Processor *Lexicon Delay *Lexicon Effects Processor *Digitech Preamplifier *Palmer PDI-3 Speaker Simulator Test for Echo Guitars *1963 Fender Stratocaster Reissue *Fender Telecaster Custom *Fender Elite Stratocaster *Gibson ES 335 *Gibson ES 355 *Gibson Les Paul Custom *Dove PRS McCarty *Artist CE Bolt-on *Martin Classical *Godin Acousticaster *Larrivee Other Instruments *Mandola Amplifiers *Marshall JCM 800 100 watt *Marshall JCM 800 50 watt *Digitech GSP 2101 Tube Preamp *Palmer PDI-05 speaker simulator Effects & Electronics *Roland SDE 3000 (2) *Lexicon 224 *Lexicon PCM 70 *TC Electronics 2290 DDL (2) *TC Electronics 1210 Spatial Expander Test for Echo Tour Tour Setup Guitars *1976 Gibson Les Paul Standard *Paul Reed Smith Artist Series Amplifiers *Gallien-Krueger *Marshall Anniversary *Marshall JCM 900 *Mesa Boogie V-Twin (2) Effects/Electronics *Alesis Multi-Effects Unit Victor Vapor Trails Tour Guitars *Paul Reed Smith Singlecut CE22 *Paul Reed Smith Singlecut CE24 *1958 Gibson Les Paul Standard Reissue, Cherry Sunburst *Gibson Les Paul Standard, Ebony *Gibson SG Doubleneck *Gibson J-150 Jumbo Acoustic *Fender Telecaster (1) Amplifiers *Hughes & Kettner Triamp MKII *Hughes & Kettner Zentera Effects & Electronics *Behringer Multigate XR4400 Pro *Behringer MX-602 Line Mixer *Behringer Ultralink MX-662 Channel Splitter *Behringer Virtualizer DSP 2024P Pro *Boss TU-12H Tuner *Custom Audio Japan GVCA-2 Rev. 3 MIDI Programmer *Digital Music Corporation GCX Audio Switcher *Digital Music Corporation Ground Control Pedal *Dunlop Volume Pedal *Dunlop DCR-1SR Wah *Hughes & Kettner Rotosphere *Samson UR-5D Wireless Receiver *Samson UT-5 Wireless Transmitter *Shure Antenna Distribution System *Shure U-1 Wireless Transmitter *Shure U4D Wireless Receiver *TC Electronics G-Force Effects Processor Snakes & Arrows Tour Guitars *Gibson Les Paul Custom, Ebony *Gibson Les Paul, Maple Sunburst *Gibson Les Paul *1958 Gibson Les Paul Reissue, Tobacco Sunburst *1959 Gibson Les Paul Reissue, Tobacco Sunburst *1957 Gibson Les Paul Goldtop Reissue *Martin D12-28 12-string Acoustic (1) *Martin D12-28 12-string Acoustic (2) *Martin D12-28 12-string Acoustic (3) Other Instruments *Garrison OM-20 Octave Mandolin Amplifiers *Hughes & Kettner Switchblade 100 Effects & Electronics *Audio Technica AEW 5200 Wireless Receiver *Axess Electronics CFX4 Amplifier Switcher *Axess Electronics GRX4 Amplifier Switcher *Ernie Ball 250k Volume Pedal *Fishman Aura Acoustic Guitar Modeler *Furman PL Plus Power Conditioner *Furman PL-8 Power Conditioner *Mesa Boogie Amplifier Switcher\ Time Machine Tour Tour Setup Guitars *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Alex Lifeson, Viceroy Brown *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Alex Lifeson, Royal Crimson *Paul Reed Smith NF3 (used only on 'Time Stand Still') Keyboards *Moog Little Phatty Amplifiers *Hughes & Kettner Coreblade (For Lead Boost) *Hughes & Kettner MkII (Main Amp) Equipment *Hughes & Kettner Custom Cabinet Prop *Sennheiser SR 2050-XP IEM Ear Monitor Clockwork Angels Tour Guitars *Fender Telecaster, '59 Reissue *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Alex Lifeson, Viceroy Brown *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Alex Lifeson, Black *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Alex Lifeson, Royal Crimson *Gibson Les Paul Custom. Black *Gibson Les Paul Goldtop *Gibson Les Paul, '59 Reissue w/ Floyd Rose vibrato *Gibson ES-355, 1976 *Gibson Les Paul Custom, Black, aka "Big Al" *Gibson Les Paul w/ Fishman Powerbridge piezo pickup & dual outputs Amplifiers *Lerxst (copy of Marshall 2553 Silver Jubilee (Dirty sound) *Mesa Boogie Mk5 (Clean sound) *Hughes & Kettner Coreblade (For Lead Boost) Effects & Electronics *Dunlop Cry Baby Rackmount + Pedals (also used as volume controller) *TC Electronics TC-1210 Spatial Expander & Chorus + Flanger *Ernie Ball Volume Pedal JR *Fractal Audio AxeFX 2 (x3, 1 for main, 1 for piezo pickups, 1 backup) *Korg MPK-130 MIDI Pedal Keyboard *Behringer Multigate ProXR550 *RJM Effects Gizmo *RJM Amp Gizmo (x2) *RJM IS-8 Input Selector (x3) *Palmer PDI-03 Speaker Simulator (x3) *DMC System Mix *Audio Technica Antenna Distributor *Audio Technica AEW-R520 Dual Wireless System (x4) *Wireless Monitor Transmitters *Apple MacBook Pro (x2) (running Mainstage & GuitarRig 5) *UA Apollo Quad Digital I/O Interface (x2) *Furman AR-PRO C A/C Regulator *Furman Power conditioners *Tech21 Midi Moose *Axess Electronics FX-1 MIDI Pedal Board Guitars *Fender Telecaster (2) *Martin 12 String Acoustic *Garrison G25-12-E 12-string Acoustic (1) *Garrison G25-12-E 12-string Acoustic (2) *Garrison G25-12-E 12-string Acoustic (3) *Garrison GGC-50-CE Acoustic, Natural *1976 Gibson ES-355 Inspired by Alex Lifeson, Cream *Gibson Howard Roberts Fusion *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Custom, Iced Tea Burst (Sold) *Paul Reed Smith Custom 24, Tortoise Shell *Paul Reed Smith Hollowbody Other Instruments *Bouzouki Amplifiers *Fender Twin Reverb *Gallien-Krueger Celestion Equipment *Dean Markley Blue Steel Custom Lights Strings *Finger Ease String Lubricant Effects & Electronics References *Guitar Player, June 1980 *Guitar Player, April 1986 "Alex Lifeson of Rush" *Guitar Shop, February 1996'' "Solo Signals"'' *﻿Prosound Network, http://www.prosoundnetwork.com/article/rush-gets-timeless/13219# "Rush Gets Timeless" *Guitar World, http://www.guitarworld.com/interview-alex-lifeson-dissects-11-key-rush-songs "Alex Lifeson Dissects 11 Key Rush Songs" *Guitar World, January 1999 "Living in the Limelight" '' *Guitar World, April 1988 ''"Alex Lifeson, Geddy Lee, Together Again in Rush" *Premier Guitar, Oct 17, 2012 "GALLERY: Rush's Clockwork Angel's Tour" Category:Equipment